


Your very own Dr. Gears!

by kondrakii



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gay but not too gay, M/M, Sickfic, i love these two omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kondrakii/pseuds/kondrakii
Summary: Dr. Iceberg falls ill and it's up to Dr. Gears to cuddle him back to health! ( or to get them both even sicker in the end )
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Your very own Dr. Gears!

Gears let out a long sigh, before letting the heavy stack of papers fall onto his already crowded desk. He almost felt bad for how many trees were wasted to make all of this paperwork. Gears grabbed the back of his seat, collapsing in it with another long sigh. He was certainly getting old. If only he could be as peppy as Iceberg.   
The man’s thoughts traveled to his partner. Iceberg was currently at home, sick in bed with the flu. ‘Poor boy,’ Gears thought, his brow furrowing. ‘Perhaps I should pay him a visit. He lives on site anyways.’  
Gears decided on paying a visit to his partner later, but decided to focus on his paperwork for the time being. But he couldn't focus for long. His mind kept trailing back to his partner, cooped at home, covered in blankets, a pretty blush on his cheeks--   
Gears shook his head. With all of these thoughts, he definitely wasn't about to get any work done. So, he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Gears?” Iceberg sounded groggy, and Gears felt a pang of sympathy ring through him. “Ah, Iceberg. Did I wake you? My apologies. I just wished to send you my well-wishes. I hate to see you sick. I was simply worried. How are you feeling?”  
Gears completed the phrase before letting out a sigh of relief. That was probably the most he had ever said at once to his partner.   
“Ah, well, I guess I’m holding up. My temperature is super high. I’ve never felt this warm in my life--” Icebergs voice cracked and Gears could swear that his heart cracked along with it.   
“What’s wrong, Iceberg? Why are you crying?” Concern laced the monotone voice of gears almost completely.   
“I’ve never felt so normal. Ever.” Iceberg explained. “Ever since I’ve grown cold, I haven't been able to drink water. I couldn't pet animals, because I was much too cold. But, gears, today I found a stray cat and-- I’ve never touched anything that soft in my life!” Iceberg sobbed, and Gears silently wished that he could tug the boy into his arms.   
“And it didn't run away, Gears. It didn't bite me because I was too cold. It started purring, gears. Purring!” Iceberg soon sighed, and Gears could practically see the boy shaking his head. “I’m too poor to afford any animals who don’t mind the cold. You’re the only person who would ever cuddle me willingly.” Gears chuckled, standing up.   
“I’ll be right there, Iceberg. Stay where you are.” Gears hung up and began to collect his papers, shoving them in his briefcase, before walking out the door with a purpose. 

About twenty minutes later, Gears found himself knocking on his partners door softly, before opening it slowly. “Gears?” Iceberg was standing in front of the door, wrapped in a blue blanket that matched the color of his hair.   
“Hello, Iceberg.” Gears greeted, stepping in and closing the door. Gears didn't even pause to take his shoes off after that. The man walked to Iceberg and wrapped him in a loving embrace. “Please remember that even if animals or humans alike do not care to physically interact with you, Iceberg, I will never turn down a chance to coddle you.” Gears murmured, holding Iceberg tighter. Gears felt Iceberg sob against his chest, and he gently pulled back, cupping the cold cheek and wiping away the glassy tears.   
“Please do not cry.” Gears attempted to soothe the crying boy; “I most definitely do not enjoy seeing you in pain like this.” Gears wrapped himself around Iceberg once more, placing a doting kiss on the top of Iceberg's head.   
“I can’t help it, Gears. You’re being so sweet…. Are you okay? You’re not sick too, are you?” Iceberg sniffled, before reaching up and cupping Gears cheek with a cold hand. “You don't feel any hotter than usual.” Iceberg concluded. “Thank you, though, for coming over. I reall-” Before Iceberg could finish, Gears scooped him up and carried him to the room, gently placing him on the bed before covering Iceberg up. Gears then kicked off his shoes and tugged Iceberg close to him, now cuddling his partner on the bed.   
“Don’t thank me. You’ve been on my mind all day. I needed an excuse to get off early anyways.” Gears hummed and placed a loving kiss on Iceberg’s lips. Iceberg blushed fiercely in retaliation.   
“Don’t kiss me! You’ll get sick!” Iceberg covered up his mouth.   
“That’s all the more reason to kiss you, Iceberg.” Gears chuckled, and Iceberg gave in to the older man's charms, allowing a few more loving kisses to be shared between the two.   
“Now that I think of it,” Iceberg spoke in hushed tones, words spoken between parted lips; “You make a better partner than a pet anyways, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trash but constructive critisicm is welcome! These two are so cute in their pairing <3


End file.
